There has been a video game which can be played by clearing multiple quests by a user character. Quest means a kind of play to clear the task (assignment) given to the user (user character). For example, a quest would be to collect certain items or to defeat a certain monster. A reward such as items which may be used in the game will be provided to a user character when an assignment is cleared (successful).
Starting conditions need to be met in order to receive (start) an order for such quest. Starting conditions are to receive a quest request by talking to a non-player character standing in a predetermined place, to confirm (select) a quest posted on a bulletin board in the game or to go to a certain place such as a dungeon.
A game which allows such quest to be an online game in which multiple users (player characters) cooperate in a single game space in order to proceed the game (for example Patent Literature No. 1). The online game is provided through a network bandwidth to a terminal device which is operated by a user with a server device. The server device is controlled by the game operator. A game operator continuously distributes a new quest in order to avoid the users from getting bored.